Love In The Shadows
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Sequel to Uncontrollable: Having a vampire as a girlfriend wasn't easy. What was even worse was coming to terms with loving her. Think Vince'll screw it all up? Vinwell.


**Hey readers! I needed something less stressing to spend my time on, so I decided a one-shot was good enough. **

**This is the same 'verse as "Uncontrollable", so you have been forewarned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Cape.**

_**Love in the Shadows**_

It was weird being in a relationship with a vampire; more importantly, it was weird being in _love _with a vampire. The term love had always been strange to Vince. Once he said it the first time, it was a no-brainer. However, that first proclamation of love was the hardest to get out. Especially when it was being said to a _vampire_.

He wasn't _just _enthralled. The permanent scars on his neck and wrist weren't there just because it was fun having sex with a vampire. He wasn't just her human consort, and not just her lover.

The revelation had been hard to admit, at first. The sandy blonde had been talking to his parents at the time and when Jamie was mentioned, it all came spilling out. Everything _except _her being a member of the undead, however.

Those three words felt weird on his tongue. He knew now that he felt that way, but the real question would be if she were capable of loving him back.

That night, just as every night before that, he visited his undead girlfriend. Unlike every stereotypical vampire, Jamie didn't live in a coffin. The brunette lived in a house that was far too big for one resident. Her windows were tinted to keep the sunlight out, but other than that, her home was normal. She kept mirrors for looks, but wouldn't dare to get a wooden one…

The phrase was still fresh on Vince's tongue, and he was ready to say it. If she just stared at him and laughed, well, he'd just have to take like a man. A sad, pitiful, puppy eyed man but a man nonetheless.

-0-

The sandy blonde nervously raced to the front door and knocked rather loudly. When Jamie heard this, she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Seriously? He had to knock now?

The newborn vampire opened the door and sent a skeptical look over to the human she had marked as hers about five months ago. "And we're knocking now, because?"

Vince grinned sheepishly, to which his girlfriend pulled him inside by the collar of his t-shirt. Their bodies pressed against the door as it clicked shut, prompting an intoxicating kiss between the vampire and her human.

The kiss lasted for a few more moments. When it was finally broken, Jamie nuzzled into Vince's neck. "My silly human."

The sandy blonde pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "And I'll always be your silly human."

Vince and Jamie traveled through the dark house and made a pit stop in the kitchen. Since she had a human living with her, the kitchen was stocked with real food and drinks, along with the blood she needed.

"I'm sure you need something to snack on," the vampire spoke lightly as she flicked on the light.

The cop smirked and grabbed his vampire girlfriend by the belt loop. "Well I'm okay for now," he whispered down at her, "I've gotta talk to you, anyway."

Jamie narrowed her eyes. "What did you do now?"

The two were still nose-to-nose. Vince wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist before he continued, "oh nothing. I just…"

"You just what?" the newborn asked, her eyebrows rose to match her tone.

The sandy blonde ducked his head and caught his lips with hers. Their kiss started out gentle, but escalated rather quickly. He hoped that his actions would speak for him. She slid her cool hands under her boyfriend's shirt and yanked it over his head. As the gray t-shirt hit the floor, their kisses went _beyond _just their lips.

With the last few kisses trailing down her neck, Vince began to murmur, "I'm in love with you. Completely in love with you."

Jamie's flaring golden-brown eyes died down at that revelation. "You love me? Vince… I think you've got love confused with lust. There's no way that you could love a vampire." Her eyes told the world that she was sad, no matter what the stereotype of a vampire was.

"You must be insane, Jamie," the sandy blonde melded his lips with hers repeatedly. "I know that I love you."

"You don't have to say it if you don't mean it, Jamie," he added, pressing his forehead against hers.

She had considered her feelings for Vince for quite some time. Being a vampire didn't change anything. She still felt strongly for this man.

"Oh I mean it. I'm still capable of love, even if," Jamie gently linked their fingers together and placed them over her heart, "this isn't beating."

Their lips slowly connected again, picking up a rhythmic pattern as their bodies drew dangerously close. To the both of them, this was the perfect way to show their love. With a vampire and their consort, a strong bond would already have been formed with the first blood lending. No words needed to be said at all; they were soul mates.

Vince may have been worried about the repercussions of having a vampire for a girlfriend, but he didn't feel that way anymore. He had no more worries; Jamie was his girl, and no one in their right mind would think to take her away from him.

**So, here was another tease of my vampire writing. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
